powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal (Wild Force)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and Zords in the Wild Force Rangers' arsenal. Growl Phone See also: G-Phones The Growl Phone uesd by the core rangers from Power Rangers Wild Force. It can be used to communicate with the other Rangers, and to morph into Rangers. Each Growl Phone can transform into a miniature robot or Power Animal shape. Wild Force is also the first series to have the exact same Morphing sequence as it's Sentai counterpart, Gaoranger. Lunar Caller See also: G-Brace Phone The Lunar Caller is the Morpher of the Lunar Wolf Ranger. Shaped like a stylized wolf's head with red eyelets and finished in metallic blue and silver, it has all the same cellphone functions of the Growl Phones but is smaller and more compact. When not in use it is worn on a silver brace on Merrick's wrist. When Merrick's Wild Zords were purified and his Animal Crystals returned to him, they formed the Lunar Caller around his wrist and he somehow knew instantly how to use it. This Morpher was activated in the same way as the Growl Phones, by opening it and pressing the central button. Merrick's morphing call, like the other Wild Force Rangers, was "Wild Access!". After the final defeat of Master Org, Merrick and the other Wild Force Rangers surrendered their morphers to Princess Shayla. Weapons Power Weapons Jungle Sword The five Power Weapons can combine into the Jungle Sword. All of the Rangers' combined power goes into an enormous slash. Red Lion Fang Golden Eagle Sword Blue Shark Fighting Fins Black Bison Axe White Tiger Baton Lunar Cue Lunar Wolf Ranger's personal weapon, capable of switching between Saber Mode, Sniper Mode and Break Mode. With it, Merrick can perform the Full Moon Slash to devastate opponents. Merrick can also perform the Laser Pool technique to summon his Wildzords or finish off opponents by launching his Animal Crystals like billiard balls Jungle Blaster A cannon made by combining the Rangers' secondary weapons. Falconator Armadillo Popper Sword of Pardolis Rhino Shooter Deer Clutcher Miscellaneous Weapons and Sidearms Crystal Saber Each Wild Force Ranger carries his or her own Crystal Saber. Power Animal orbs can be placed into the hilts of the sabers to summon their respective Wild Zords with a tune. Lion Blaster The Red Lion Wild Zord gave the Red Lion Fang the ability to transform into the Lion Blaster, which has a gattling mode and a cannon mode. Falcon Summoner Cole's weapon that can serve as a blaster or bow, and is also used to summon the Red Falcon Wildzord. Animarium Armor The Animarium Armor is used by Cole Evans, the Red Lion Ranger. When armored, Cole is known as the Red Savage Warrior. The Animarium Armor was obtained in the episode The Wings of Animaria, during which Cole defended Turtle Cove against the Orgs while the other four Rangers were trapped in a collective dream controlled by Animus, only able to free themselves if they could solve a puzzle. When the puzzle was solved, Cole obtained the Animarium Armor and the Falcon Summoner, which was used to summon the Red Falconzord (the Falconzord and the Animarium Armor are very similar in design) Zords Wildzords Red Lion Wildzord See also: GaoLion The Red Lion is the first zord of the Red Wild Force Ranger. It forms the body of the Wild Force Megazord and the waist and legs of the Pegasus Megazord. Image:Prwf-zd-01lion.jpg|Red Lion Wildzord Image:WF Lion.jpg|Red Lion Wildzord Yellow Eagle Wildzord The Yellow Eagle is the first zord of the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. It forms the head of the Wild Force Megazord and the waist of the Kongazord. Image:Prwf-zd-02eagle.jpg|Yellow Eagle Wildzord Image:WF Eagle.jpg|Yellow Eagle Wildzord Blue Shark Wildzord The Blue Shark is the first zord of the Blue Wild Force Ranger. It forms the right arm of both the Wild Force Megazord and Pegasus Megazord. Black Bison Wildzord The Black Bison is the first zord of Black Wild Force Ranger. It forms the legs of both the Wild Force Megazord and the Kongazord. Image:Prwf-zd-bison.jpg|Black Bison Wildzord Image:WF Bison.jpg|Black Bison Wildzord White Tiger Wildzord The ' White Tiger' is the first zord of the White Wild Force Ranger. It forms the left arm of both the Wild Force Megazord and the Pegasus Megazord. Image:Prwf-zd-whitetiger.jpg|White Tiger Wildzord Image:WF Tiger.jpg|White Tiger Wildzord Elephant Wildzord The Elephant Wildzord is the second Zord of White Wild Force Ranger. It forms the shield and sword for both the Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode and the Pegasus Megazord. The face separates from the body, while the trunk remains with the body forming a lance-like blade. The blade is taut in sword mode, while it bends like a whip for the finisher move. The elephant's face becomes the shield. After the ancient war the Zord was either hidden or hid itself within a mountain range near Turtle cove behind an Animarian seal to make sure that it didn't fall in to the wrong hands and that only its chosen master would be able to free it. The Zord awoke during a school's archaeological field trip to cave that Alyssa was also attending. Throughout the trip Alyssa could here an elephant call and found only she could here it and it led her to an engraving that bore a resemblance to the rangers animal symbol. Unable to do anything at the moment she returned to the animarium to tell the Princess what she had found who was curios about what Alyssa had discovered and agreed to accompany Alyssa back to the cave to investigate. However as soon has they reached earth Sheyla was captured by an Org forcing the rangers to give chase, defeat the org, only to have to fight in giant form while Alyssa went after Sheyla who had been handed to the org general and dragged in to the cave. It turnned out that Master org had sensed the call of the Zord to Alyssa and new very well what it meant and had aimed to take the zord before the rangers could acquire it but was unable to because of the seal. He had brought the Princess there because in his opinion the seal would relent in the presence of someone with a pure heart like the Princess. Sheyla however disagreed explaining that only the zord can chose its guardian and only said guardian can break the seal; she's not that person. Angered by this Master org blew up the wall causing a cave in deciding that if he couldn't have the animal then no one would and also knocking Sheila and Alyssa unconscious within the cave. When the two came round Sheila was dismayed because the seal had been damaged; trapping the zord forever. Alyssa however proved that wrong because she said she could still here the zord and touched the cave wall and an animal crystal appeared in her hands. Outside the cliff face had morphed in to a stone elephant which shattered revealing the Elephant zord when Alyssa called the zord with her dagger and helped the rangers in the nick of time against the org. After the Princess explained to the rangers about the other zords who had remained on earth to fight the orgs but up until now she didn't know what happened to them. She then guesses (correctly) that perhaps like the elephant others have survived and are waiting for the day they will again be needed. Image:WF Elefant Wild Zord.jpg|Elephant Wildzord Image:WF Elephant.jpg|Elephant Wildzord Giraffe Wildzord The Giraffe Wildzord also known as the Spear of Pardolis is the second and last zord of the Blue Wild Force Ranger. It forms the left arm of the Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode and the Isis Megazord. The Zord originally belonged to the ancient Warrior Pardolis who hid the Zord in the Turtle cove lake and the Zord remained there for along time. When Max fell in to the lake during the battle with the Ship Org the zord came and rescued Max by scaring the Org off. After that Max kept having dreams of the Rangers being defeated by the Ship org and a voice telling him to use "The Spear of Pardolis". He didn't understand until during the battle when the voice returned and Sheiyla put the pieces together remembering Pardolis was one of the ancient warriors and realizing his Zord survived the war and was calling out to Max who it recognized has having a good heart. She told Max to call out and the Zord would answer the call which it did helping the rangers defeat the Org. Image:Prwf-zd-giraffe.jpg|Giraffe Wildzord Image:WF Giraffe.jpg|Giraffe Wildzord Black Bear Wildzord The Black Bear is the twin of the Polar Bear Wild Zord, part of the Bear Brothers. . It is a zord of the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. It forms the left arm of Wild Force Megazord Double Knuckle and Kongazord. He represents fire. Like his brother, his power crystal was stored inside a white flower at the caverns beneath the air force base. His bodily form morphed into a young boy clad in black, who doesn't speak. For the Megazord formations, the Yellow Ranger gives the crystal to the Blue Ranger to use it as an arm. When the Bear Brothers first formed the Megazord, the Lion Wildzord with the power, was overwhelmed and could barely keep the Megazord together. Eventually the Megazord lost power and the Zords fell apart. The Lion needed to heal with the power of the Soul Bird. Polar Bear Wildzord The Polar Bear is the twin of the Black Bear Wild Zord, part of the Bear Brothers. It is a zord of the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. It forms the right arm of Wild Force Megazord Double Knuckle and Kongazord. It represents ice. Like his brother, his power crystal was stored inside a white flower at the caverns beneath the air force base. His bodily form morphed into a young boy clad in white, who doesn't speak. For the Megazord formations, the Yellow Ranger gives the crystal to the White Ranger to use it as an arm. When the Bear Brothers first formed the Megazord, the Lion Wildzord with the power, was overwhelmed and could barely keep the Megazord together. Eventually the Megazord lost power and the Zords fell apart. The Lion needed to heal with the power of the Soul Bird. Gorilla Wildzord The Gorilla is the second Zord of the Red Wild Force Ranger. It took over the Red Lion when it was too sick to continue fighting to the massive power overload it received from the Knuckle Mode finishers. The Gorilla forms the head and upper torso of all Kongazord modes. It has optic blasts which serve as an attack or as a quick growth generator that generates giant trees with overgrown bananas which he can throw as bombs. Image:10gorilla.jpg|Gorilla Wildzord Image:WF Gorilla.jpg|Gorilla Wildzord Wolf Wildzord The Wolf Wildzord is a Zord of Zen-Aku and later the Lunar Wolf Ranger. It forms the left arm of the Predazord, Wild Force Megazord Predator Mode and Isis Megazord Predator Mode. Image:Prwf-zd-wolf.jpg|Wolf Wildzord Image:WF Wolf.jpg|Wolf Wildzord Hammerhead Shark Wildzord The Hammerhead Shark is a Wild Zord of Zen-Aku and later the Lunar Wolf Ranger. It forms the right arm of the Predazord, Wild Force Megazord Predator Mode and Isis Megazord Predator Mode. Alligator Wildzord The Alligator is a Wild Zord of Zen-Aku and later the Lunar Wolf Ranger. It is the largest known Wild Zord. It forms the head, torso, and legs of the Predazord. Armadillo Wildzord The Armadillo Wildzord is a puck-shaped Zord of the Black Wild Force Ranger. It attaches to the right foot of the Rhino Wildzord in Wild Force Megazord Striker Mode, Kongazord Striker Mode, and Isis Megazord. It is kicked at the enemy by the Rhino Zord as a finisher. Also, it can be thrown at an enemy by Wild Force Megazord Predator Mode's Tornado Spin or shot by the Predazord's Gator Staff as Pool Breaker. When the final battle against Zen-Aku was becoming dire the Bison Zord told the Black Ranger some old friends of his where on there way to help. At that moment a little lavender ball rolled up at the ranger's feet. As the ranger picked it up the ball turned out to be the armadillo zord who Danny was a bit unsure of considering the size of the Zord. Not be deterred the zord gave the Black ranger the Rhino crystal and the Yellow ranger its own crystal before leaping up in to the returning to regular but still small by zord standards size and landed on the massive form of the Rhino Wildzord. The two zords quickly entered the battle using the skill and teamwork to help win the day. Rhino Wildzord The Rhino Wildzord is a Zord of the Black Wild Force Ranger. It forms the waist and legs of any Striker Mode Megazord. It kicks the Armadillo Wildzord at the enemy as a finisher. Deer Wildzord The Deer Wildzord is the third and last Zord of the White Wild Force Ranger. It forms the left arm of Isis Megazord and Clutcher mode for any Megazord combination. In Antient times Merrick and the Pricess would perform the Ode to nature sone to the Deer every morning to keep the shy and reclusive Zord happy and to assure he would use his abbilities to heal any injured human or Zord. Things changed however when the war broke out suddenly. Because the war broke out so quickly and their was a need to protect the princess there was no time gather all the zords to the Animarium, the Deer was left behind on earth withought a clue has to what had happened. What the Deer know was that Merrick and the Princess had stopped visiting him and has the centuaries whent by the Deer became a bitter and angry version of its former self. The Deer Zord made its first apearance in the episode Sing Song where it was awoken from its millemium long slumber by the princess humming the song she and Merrick used to sing for it. He appeared to the rangers during there fight with the Tombestong Org but did nothing untill the Org attacked him and used the antler trap to temporarily hold the Org. The rangers were thankfull for the help but noticed there was something off with the zord who quickly left. Only Merrick knew what was wrong and tried to get the deer to stop, only for the zord to take one look at him and leave in a huff. Merrick noted the Deer was still holding a grudge. Unable to get anythig out of Merrick the rangers spoke to the Princess who reaveled in the past she and Merrick used to sing to the Deer every morining, and she now guesses the Deer in angry because he dosent understand why they stopped. While this is happening Merrick gose to the Deer's issolated lair and tries to get the Deer to come out by playing his flute. When that fails Merrick appologeticly calls out to the Deer telling him about the war and apologising for leaving the Deer behind thinking this to is part of the Deer's anger. He also mentions being imprissoned in a Tomb and was therefore unable to come and tell the Zord anything, sympathaising with the creature over the years of isolation it had to endure thinking it was possibly the last of its kind. The Deer finaly comes in to the opening standing on a mountain overlooking the Wolf ranger. When the Org recovers and visiously attacks the rangers Merrick tries harder to get the Deer to help begging his forgiveness, nearly loseing him compleatly when he metions the rangers has his friends (Making the Deer think Merrick abbandoned him) before Sheila arrives. Animus had spoken to her saying that the Deer is the only one who can help with the Org. After this the Deer regoins the Rangers under the condition Merrick and Sheila sing again. Image:Prwf-zd-deer.jpg|Deer Wildzord Image:WF Deer.jpg|Deer Wildzord Falcon Wildzord The Falcon Wildzord is the third and last Zord of the Red Wild Force Ranger. It was presented to the Rangers as a gift by Animus, emerging from a volcano. Cole summons the Falcon Zord by shooting the Falcon crystal with the Falcon Arrow. It forms the head and main torso for the Isis Megazord. Image:Prwf-zd-falcon.jpg|Falcon Wildzord Image:WF Falcon.jpg|Falcon Wildzord Wild Force Megazord Kongazord Soul Bird The Soul Bird was a Demizord in Power Rangers: Wild Force. It can merge with other zords which boosts its power. While merged, it can also heal the Zords. The rangers first sought out the Soul Bird when the Red Lion Wildzord became overwhelmed with the power of the Black Bear Wildzord and the Polar Bear Wildzord. Red Ranger was able to find the Soul Bird's hiding place but Master Org laid it to waste, reminding the ranger that the Soul Bird can only be seen once and never again. The Soul Bird, however, leaves a parting gift to the Red Ranger, an egg. The egg itself emanates a sound that revives the frozen arsenal of the rangers, and repels orgs. When it finally hatched, it was revealed to be somewhat different from its mother, appearing as a capsule, with mostly a head-type design. Image:PRWF-Souldbirdzordmode.jpg|Soul Bird Image:PRWF-Soulbirdjetmode.jpg|The Soulbird as it lifts the rangers inside the Megazord Image:PRWF-Soulbirdcockpit.jpg|The Soulbird as the rangers' cockpit Image:PRWF-Soulbirdcannon.jpg|Soulbord Cannon fires from inside the Megazord Predazord Animus Main article: Animus See also: GaoGod Image:Prwf-blacklion.jpg Image:Prwf-zd-condor.jpg Image:Prwf-sawshark.jpg Image:Prwf-zd-buffalo.jpg Image:Prwf-jaguar.jpg Image:WF Animus.jpg Black Lion Wildzord The Black Lion is basically the predecessor of the Red Lion Wildzord. It forms the main torso of Animus. Condor Wildzord The Condor is basically the predecessor of the Yellow Eagle Wildzord. It forms the head of the Animus. Saw Shark Wildzord The Saw Shark is basically the predecessor of the Blue Shark Wildzord. It forms the right arm of Animus. Buffalo Wildzord The Buffalo Wildzord is basically the predecessor of the Black Bison Wildzord and forms the legs to Animus. Jaguar Wildzord The Jaguar is basically the predecessor of the White Tiger Wildzord. It forms the left arm of the Animus. Isis Megazord Pegasus Megazord Vehicles and other Miscellany Power Animal Crystals Golf ball size spheres that are transparent and have a model of a wildzord inside. To summon the wildzord from the Animarium, the crystal would be places in the Crystal Sabers and the rangers would say, "Wildzords, descend." When Max, the blue ranger was chosen, the shark animal crystal appeared in his pocket after Allyssa and Taylor saved him from an org. Cole had his animal crystal since he was a baby but remained empty until he became the red ranger. Also, if the Wild Zord is destroyed, so is the crystal. Image:Red animal crystal.jpg|Red Animal Crystal Image:Giraffe crystal.jpg|Giraffe Crystal in Max Cooper's Crystal Saber Image:Bear crystals.jpg|Polar Bear and Black Bear Crystals Image:Prwf-ar- red animal crystals.jpg|Red Lion, Gorilla, Falcon, and Ape crystals Savage Cycles The Savage Cycles are motorcycles, which are given to the Wild Force Rangers by their Wild Zords. Wild Force Rider The Wild Force Rider is a motorcycle used by Cole Evans in Power Rangers Wild Force. It was given to Cole as a gift from Animus (who was, at the time, disguised as a little boy named "Kite") for saving him which cost him his Savage Cycle. Cole only used the Wild Force Rider twice in the series: he used it to destroy Serpentera and he used it to patrol an area to find Princess Shayla. Like the Hovercraft, Hovertek, and Strata cycles it can transform to a flight mode. It resembles the Falcon Wildzord. Category:Wild Force Category:Arsenal